I promised
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Jahre waren vergangen seitdem er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und doch hatte er ihn nie vergessen können.Jetzt war er hier, hier um ein Versprechen zu erfüllen, dass er Draco einmal gegeben hatte. Er würde glücklich werden, egal um welchen Preis.LM/SS


Hey ^.^

Nach ewig langer Zeit, wo man nix mehr von mir in Richtung Fanfiction von mir hatte... hier mal wieder eine ^.^  
Ich hoffe, sie weiß zu gefallen!

Disclamer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Zweck mit dieser Geschichte.

Warnings: Slash, ansonsten is sie glaub ich wirklich ungefährlich ^.~

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape

Summary:

**Because I promised...**

Dein Gang, deine Körperhaltung, die Kälte in deinen Augen.

Du hast dich nicht verändert.  
Aber wie habe ich auch glauben können, dass du es getan hättest?

Vielleicht, weil es dieses Mal eine Veränderung gewesen wäre, die ich nicht herbeigesehnt hätte, sondern lediglich eine natürliche, eine menschliche Reaktion.  
Aber genau da liegt wohl mein Fehler.

Du magst zwar ein Mensch sein, aber menschlich warst du noch nie.

Übermenschlich...? Das habe ich lange geglaubt.

Anders... wie ich mittlerweile gelernt habe.

Du bist so anders als all die anderen, als all jene, die mir Tag für Tag begegnen, bist ein tiefes echtes Schwarz in der grauen Masse.

Dünn bist du geworden.  
Deine Haut spannt sich wie Pergament über deine Wangenknochen und ist noch einmal weißer geworden.

Was für ein schöner Gegensatz zu den dunkelblauen Schatten unter deinen Augen.

Und endlich schaffe ich es, wieder einzuatmen.

Du hast mir schon immer den Atem geraubt... oder auch nur einfach die Luft abgeschnürt.

Komm nicht näher, komm mir nicht zu nahe, will ich dir entgegen schreien als du auf mich zukommst.

Stattdessen halte ich dir nur meinen Schirm ein Stück entgegen, damit du dich unter ihn stellen kannst.

Wie mich dieser ewige Regen in England doch ankotzt.

Und mal wieder bist du mir so nah... sind wir uns so nah.

„Severus..."

In wie vielen Betonungen habe ich dieses Wort schon von dir gehört?  
Fordernd.

Fragend.

Befehlend.

Geschrieen.

Gestöhnt.

Gefleht.

Ich nicke dir nur zu und drehe mich um, gehe zu meinem Wagen.  
Mit dir sprechen will ich jetzt nicht.

Ein Moment vergeht, dann folgt mir der Laut deiner Schritte auf nassem Kies.

Warum verfolgst du mich immer noch?

Ich schließe den Regenschirm und steige in das Auto. Wärme umfängt mich und schließlich auch dich, nachdem du dich hingesetzt und die Tür geschlossen hast und sie wirkt unpassend. Eigentlich habe ich gerade keine Lust auf diesen Komfort. Aber... egal.

Die Ruhe dafür tut gut.

Das Prasseln des Regens ist zu einem leisen Flüstern verkommen und alles, was man wirklich noch hört, ist dein und mein Atem.

Wieder sehe ich dich an und ich weiß, dass es dir unangenehm ist.

Du weißt, wie du aussiehst, dass dein Haar fettig ist, dass seine Spitzen stumpf und ausgefranst sind.

Ich bin sicher, du hasst die Schwäche und Verletzlichkeit, die dir die verbleichenden blauen Flecken in deinem Gesicht verleihen, ebenso sehr wie du wohl jene hasst, die sie dir zugefügt haben.

Tja... aber das ist deine eigene Schuld. Du musstest ihm ja folgen, bis zum bitteren Ende...

Dabei solltest du froh sein, solltest glücklich sein, noch einmal den Himmel ohne Gitterstäbe zwischen dir und ihm betrachten zu dürfen. Allein auf die Ausübung eines unverzeihlichen Fluchs steht lebenslang Askaban... wie viele waren es bei dir? Hunderte? Tausende?

Ich bin sicher, du hast sie nie gezählt.

Dich hat das Leid, das du zufügst, immer nur so lange interessiert wie es dich unterhalten hat.  
Danach... hast du es vergessen.

Das Leid, das man aber dir jetzt angetan hat, wirst du wohl kaum vergessen, nicht wahr?

Wie sehr du das doch alles verdient hast! Wie sehr du es doch verdient hättest, für ewig in diesem Gefängnis zu verrotten, dort alt und hässlich zu werden...

Aber... das hätte ich nicht verdient.  
Und so... hast du mal wieder Glück.

Früher habe ich dich oft als meinen persönlichen Beweis genommen, dass es entweder keinen Gott oder einen Teufel gibt.

Denn... du bist böse... widerlich schlecht einfach nur... und hattest dennoch immer Glück.

Der Ton wie der Schlüssel ins Zündschloss gleitet, schneidet durch die Stille.

Das Anspringen des Motors zerstört sie ganz.

Ich fahre vom Grundstück der Bootsanlegestelle hinaus auf eine schlecht asphaltierte Straße.

„Wohin fahren wir?"

Fordernd?  
Fragend?  
Ein bisschen von beidem.

Beunruhigt dich diese Ungewissheit? Die Perspektive auf ein Leben, das du nicht kennst?  
Sie sollte es... denn es wird dir nicht gefallen... zu Anfangs jedenfalls nicht.

Ich hoffe... dass es sich irgendwann ändert.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu dir zeigt mir, dass deine Augen den Scheibenwischern folgen und mit einem Mal habe ich ernsthaft Mühe, mir ein Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Nein... dieses Leben wird dir erst mal wirklich nicht gefallen.

Bist du eigentlich jemals zuvor in einem Auto gesessen? In einem richtigen, nicht in dieser schrecklichen Limousine, mit der du dich immer hast fahren lassen...

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Nach Hause... Lucius..."

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich diesen Namen dir gegenüber ausgesprochen habe?  
Fünf Jahre.

Es ist seltsam, wie anders ein Name klingt, wenn man damit direkt jemanden anspricht, anstatt nur über diese Person zu reden.  
Ich glaube, ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen.  
Lucius...

Allmählich wird es dunkel.

„Zu dir nach Hause?"  
Damit bringst du ein kaltes Lächeln auf meine Lippen.  
Wohin denn sonst?  
Nach Malfoy Manor darfst du nicht zurück... du darfst nirgendwohin, wo Zauberer sind...

Und ein anderes Zuhause hast du nicht.

„Nach Hause..."

Ich weiß, dass diese Antwort dich jetzt nicht zufrieden stellt.

Aber ich werde dir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass dieses ‚Zuhause' ein kleines, aber eigentlich gar nicht so hässliches Haus in London ist.

Genauso wenig wie ich dir erzählen werde, dass es einen Garten hat und nebenan vor zwei Wochen ein lesbisches Pärchen eingezogen ist.

Zuhause... das muss dir reichen.

Was ich dir gebe, muss dir reichen.

„Du hasst mich..."

Mit einem Mal scheint es wieder vollkommen still zu sein. Das Motorgeräusch, der Regen, das alles könnte nicht ferner sein.

Du klingst sehr sicher und ich frage mich, was dich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung verleitet hat.

Nichts hätte dich früher auf so einen Gedanken gebracht, egal, was du mir angetan hast.

Vielleicht... vielleicht hast du dich doch verändert.

Oh und ich habe so unzählig viele Gründe, dich zu hassen.  
Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört, sie zu zählen.

„Nein..."

Und es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hasse dich nicht, wirklich nicht und eigentlich sollte dir das klar sein.

Schließlich weißt du, was ich hier für dich tue.

„Aber du hast nicht vor, das hier leichter für mich zu machen...?"

Ich glaube, ich höre eine Frage in diesen Worten.

Dieses kurze Auflachen kann und will ich nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein, das habe ich wirklich nicht... ich lasse dich gerne leiden..."

Ob du dich verändert hast, mag ich noch nicht absehen können, aber ich, ich habe mich verändert und du bist wohl gerade dabei, das zu begreifen.

Jedenfalls schweigst du wieder.  
Lange.  
Es ist jetzt vollkommen dunkel, dafür ist die Straße, auf der wir jetzt fahren, wenigstens ordentlich asphaltiert, dennoch sind kaum Autos auf ihr unterwegs.

„Warum?"

Auf diese Frage habe ich die ganze Zeit schon gewartet, dennoch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob du sie stellen würdest.

Stolz verbietet einem so manches.

Und du weißt, dass ich dir jetzt Antworten geben könnte, die den deinen tief verletzten würden.

Aber scheinbar ist es dir dieses Risiko wert, was mich jetzt vor ein Problem stellt.

Eigentlich habe ich nämlich keine Antwort für dich, zumindest keine, die wahr ist und die ich dir geben möchte.

Warum habe ich mich bereiterklärt, auf meinen Zauberstab zu verzichten, um dafür ein Leben mit dir unter den Muggeln zu bekommen?

Warum bin ich so dumm?

Und es ist dumm... sehr dumm... du hättest so etwas nie getan...

„Wegen dem, was dein Sohn zu mir gesagt hat..."

Du zuckst zusammen.

Solltest du etwa einen wunden Punkt bekommen haben, Lucius? Eine Schwäche?

„Wann...?"

Sind das Tränen in deiner Stimme? Übertreib es nicht... das... bringt mich aus dem Konzept.

„Am Tag, bevor er gestorben ist... am Abend vor der Schlacht..."  
Als er bei mir im Bett lag, als ich von hinten einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte, als ich noch immer tief in ihm war, obwohl wir beide bereits gekommen waren.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr? Ich vermisse ihn auch...

„Das werde ich dir nicht (oder? Oo) verraten."

Jedenfalls heute nicht.

Und du nimmst es hin. Ja, du hast dich verändert.

Ein Schild, London 234 km.

Wir nähern uns unserem Ziel.

„Kann man dieses Leben führen?"

Du siehst aus dem Fenster.

„Ja, ja kann man... wenn man will..."

Ich weiß, dass du über diese Worte nachdenkst.

„Warum willst du?"

Hoffend?

„Weil es Zeit wird, endlich glücklich zu werden..."

Das verwirrt dich und diese Tatsache lässt mich erneut lächeln.

„Warum dann mit mir?"

„Die Antwort... bleibt dieselbe..."

Jetzt schnellt dein Kopf zu mir. Sag bloß, ich habe dich wirklich überraschen können? Askaban hat dir wirklich nicht gut getan...

Du musterst mich von oben bis unten, versuchst mit deinen Augen, mir meine Haut abzuziehen und in mein Innerstes zu sehen.

Aber du kannst es nicht oder verstehst auch einfach nur nicht, was du dort findest.

Ich habe mich eben verändert...

Irgendwann wirst du vielleicht auch das Neue zu lesen lernen.

Es gibt einen Teil in mir, der das fürchtet, ebenso wie einen, der das wirklich hofft.

„Du liebst mich also immer noch..."

Versuchst du es jetzt wieder mit Machtspielen, Lucius?

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch funktionieren.

„Ja..."

London 107 km und keiner von uns beiden hat mehr ein Wort gesagt.

Was okay ist.

Mir war die ganze Zeit schon nicht nach reden zumute.

„Severus... ich liebe dich auch..."

Resignierend.

Hoffend.

Anders.

Wie sehr du dich verändert hast.

„Ich weiß, Lucius... ich weiß..."

Nach all den Jahren weiß ich es... nach all den Jahren glaube ich es.

Londons Straßen sind leer, mitten unter der Woche bei diesem Wetter vermeidet jeder, der es kann, vor die Tür zu gehen und während die mehrstöckigen Mietshäusern kleineren für maximal ein oder zwei Familien weichen, werden die Grünstreifen zu kleinen Gärten und wir nähern uns meinem Haus.

Ich parke den Wagen vor der Garage, zu gespannt auf deinen Ausdruck angesichts des automatisch öffnenden Garagentors, um mir diesen Augenblick durch die Dunkelheit zu versauen.

Was du wohl von dem allem hältst?  
Mit Sicherheit ist es dir zu klein...

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stelle ich den Motor ab, ziehe den Schlüssel und steige aus dem Auto in den Regen.

Auf dem Weg zur Haustür schließt du zu mir auf.

Wieder Schritte auf nassem Kies.

Bevor ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss schieben kann, legt sich deine Hand auf meine Schulter.

Ich sehe zu dir auf.

Du wirkst unsicher... und zusammen mit den Hinterlassenschaften Askabans siehst du ziemlich armselig aus.

Fast könnte ich Mitleid mit dir haben.

„Dein Zuhause?"  
„Zuhause..."

Deine Stirn legt sich in Falten und du blickst an der Hauswand hoch.

„Unser Zuhause?"

Meine Antwort ist ein Kuss.

Der erste... seit sieben Jahren.

Du küsst zurück.  
Ich hoffe wirklich... ich hoffe wirklich, dass dir dieses Leben irgendwann gefällt.

Vielleicht stehen die Chancen ja gar nicht so schlecht. Immerhin hattest du schon immer Glück und irgendwann muss es ja auch mal zum glücklich sein reichen...

Mit einem leisen Klicken schließe ich die Haustüre auf und während mir der Geruch der Pfefferminze entgegenschlägt, die ich gerade in der Küche trockne, um daraus Tee zu machen, höre ich noch einmal Dracos Worte:

„_Versprichst du mir etwas, wenn ich morgen sterben sollte?" _

„_Was?"_

„_Versuch endlich, glücklich zu werden..."_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Du weißt genau, was ich meine... ich meine ihn..."  
In diesem Moment tat er mir so Leid und es gab nichts, was ich hätte sagen können, um seinen Schmerz aufzuheben. Draco wusste, dass ich ihn liebte... aber er wusste auch, wie viel mehr mir sein Vater bedeutete._

„_Der Gedanke, dass du, wenn ich fort bin, weiterhin dein Leben einfach weiterleben wirst, dir nicht einmal Mühe geben wirst, es irgendwie zu verändern, jede Veränderung einfach hinnehmen wirst, in dem irren Glauben, alles Schlechte, was dir widerfährt, eigentlich nur verdient zu haben... damit... damit will ich nicht sterben müssen! Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr..."_

„_Was willst du, das ich tue?"_

„_Ich will, dass du glücklich wirst mit dem Menschen, den du wirklich liebst... und von dem wir beide doch eigentlich wissen, dass er dich auch liebt... bitte, Severus..."_

„_Ist gut... versprochen."_

Den Kuss, den er mir danach auf die Handfläche hauchte, kann ich noch immer spüren.


End file.
